There are numerous patents concerning apparatuses for converting conventional two wheel motorcycles into three wheel motorcycles or “trikes.” Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,689, 5,884,717, and 6,964,314 and describe techniques for replacing the single rear wheel of a conventional motorcycle with a two wheel axle assembly. Additionally, the prior art includes using “air springs” or “air bags” as part of the suspension system for certain trikes; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,154.
However, the above patents deal with a unitary, rigid rear axle assembly connected to a differential. The above patents do not disclose trikes with an independent suspension, e.g., two half-shaft assemblies pivotally connected to the differential. Likewise, the above patents do not address shock absorbing mechanisms better suited for use with independent suspension systems.